Modern computer networking hardware enables physically separate computing devices to communicate with one another orders of magnitude faster than was possible with prior generations of networking hardware. Consequently, it has become more practical to perform digital data processing at locations remote from the user requesting such processing, or on whose behalf such processing is being performed. Large quantities of data processing capability are being aggregated into centralized locations that comprise dedicated hardware and support systems including hundreds or thousands of computing devices, typically mounted in vertically oriented racks. Such a collection of computing devices, as well as the associated hardware necessary to support such computing devices, and the physical structure that houses the computing devices and associated hardware, is traditionally referred to as a “data center”. The primary computing devices of a data center are, typically, homogenous so that, in the event of failure, they can be efficiently replaced, thereby providing robustness to the processing capacity and capability of the data center. Such homogeneity is counter to the utilization of specialized, or dedicated, processing devices to accelerate specific computational tasks.